


Professional Grinch Mickey Milkovich

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Kisses, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, So many kisses, as always yev is adorable, christmas porn yo yo yo, ian and mandy brotp, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at the point that Mickey said ‘fuck off, I don’t do Christmas’ that Ian decided that he was going to do something awesome for Mickey this Christmas. (chapter 1 is fluffy family funtimes, then chapter 2 is filthy Christmas bondage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like it says in the summary: chapter 1 is fluff and chapter 2 is smut. I've got chapter 2 written, I just need to type it up so be patient :P

It was at the point that Mickey said ‘fuck off, I don’t do Christmas’ that Ian decided that he was going to do something awesome for Mickey this Christmas. He teamed up with Mandy and together they came up with some ideas. They agreed that a party might be a bit too much for him, especially one as big and loud and happy as a Gallagher Christmas. They’d work up to that.

 

They agreed on take-out and movies on Christmas day, and Mandy suggested that she could go and crash at a friend’s place for the night. Svetlana was spending Christmas eve and Christmas day with her Russians but it wasn’t hard to convince her to stay with them one more night. It was even easier when Mickey and Kev sent her off with a couple huge bottles of vodka – a sort of Christmas bonus for her and the girls. Debbie planned on taking Yev for the night and so the boys had the house to themselves. Ian reddened when Mandy suggested it even as he thanked her sheepishly.

 

Next came the gifts. Mandy picked up extra shifts at the driver and Ian stealthily hid any extra tips he got to buy gifts for Mickey and Mandy both. It took a couple of weeks to put together all the gifts for his small Christmas celebration and he stashed them on a high shelf in Mandy’s closet so Mickey wouldn’t go snooping. He found a new eyeshadow palette she’d had her eye on for a while for Mandy. For Mickey he bought a box set of the Songs of Ice and Fire books since he’d loved the existing seasons of the show and he’d recently taken up reading before he went to sleep. He’d even managed to get something for Yev: a stuffed turtle that Mickey would probably complain about but Ian knew Yev would love since the little boy was obsessed with reptiles and especially turtles. He also made a trip to the sex shop and picked up a little something extra that he would give to Mickey when they were alone for the night. He’d stashed it in Mandy’s room also and she’d smiled so smugly that Ian knew she’d make some comment or another when she came back in morning and Ian would probably get hit for it.

 

Kev arranged for Mickey to meet with him Christmas morning at the Alibi so that Ian and Mandy had time to put up their shitty tree, wrap presents and otherwise get things ready for their little Christmas get-together.

 

Kev kept Mickey busy until early evening and when he slouched into the living room after ‘work’ (the girls had the two days off so there was no pimping to be done, but they took the chance to give the upstairs apartment a thorough cleaning while it was empty) and walked right past Ian in the living room Ian heard Mickey banging around in their room and then the sink in the bathroom and Mandy stuck her head out of the room, furrowing his brows at Mickey’s apparent foul mood.

 

Ian shrugged and she went back to her room. A moment later Mickey stormed out to the living room, scowling at the tree and the handful of presents under it.

 

"The fuck is this shit?" he asked, flopping down on the couch next to Ian.

 

"It’s Christmas day," Ian said, as if that would explain everything.

 

"I fuckin’ know that. Why the fuck is there a tree in the house, and lights and all that shit?" Mickey asked. Ian had a barely-touched beer open on the table and Mickey leaned forward and took it, leaning back against the couch. Ian hoped he didn’t imagine how Mickey got closer to him than before, their knees brushing as they sat.

 

"Well, you said you don't do Christmas and Mandy and I decided we should do a Christmas thing," Ian explained, nervous in spite of himself. The worst Mickey could do was reluctantly sit through their festivities. Ian seriously doubted he'd forbid them from doing it or leave or anything. "I'd have invited you to my family's Christmas thing, but I think that would have been too much for you so I thought we'd do something small here instead."

 

"What did you wanna do?" Mickey asked, interest clearly piqued, though he tried to act like he wasn't curious. Ian thought he saw his boyfriend eye the presents under the tree.

 

"I was thinking we could order food - Mandy already volunteered to go pick it up - and have dinner. Then we can open presents and watch a movie - I went through all our DVDs at home and found a couple Christmas ones we can watch with Yev. Then Mandy will take Yev to my place and Debbie will take him for the night, Mandy's staying at a friend's place, and Svetlana is staying with the girls for another night so we've got the place to ourselves tonight."

 

"Oh, yeah?" Mickey asked, and Ian could tell he'd done well because Mickey was looking him over with want. Ian took the beer from Mickey's hand and took a mouthful of it, making sure to tongue the rim of the bottle before he passed it back.

 

"Yeah. I've got some plans for you tonight. You're gonna love it," Ian promised.

 

"I better," Mickey said. He checked Ian out for another moment, then went on. "So what're we getting for food?"

 

-

 

While Mandy went to go pick up the Swiss Chalet dinners Mickey and Ian played with Yev. He was just about to turn three and he was a lot of fun: hyper and chatty. He loved his daddy more than anyone in the world, and he loved Ian too because he made his daddy smile. They sat on the floor and coloured with Yev and Ian read Yev a story until Mandy came back. Ian went to help Mandy carry in the food and Mickey took Yev to the bathroom to get him cleaned up and set the table.

 

Dinner with Yev was always messy and fun. They are their fill and cleaned up the grubby little toddler before Mickey took him to the living room and let him loose on the presents. He'd bring each one to Mickey and have him read the tag, then deliver each gift to its recipient.

 

Despite 'not doing Christmas' Mickey still had a gift for each of the members of his little family, and even had something for Svetlana for when she came back. He gave Yev a book of superhero stickers which he expected to find stuck to everything in the house by the next day. For Mandy he'd found a new glass pipe, decorated with swirling purple designs. She thanked him and promised they'd use it together sometime. He gave Ian a Blackhawks hoodie which Ian said he loved. Mickey might have thought of the jacket Kash had bought him all those years ago and intended to replace it with one of his own. There were a lot of thoughtful gifts from a self-proclaimed Grinch like Mickey.

 

They didn't have a ton of expensive gifts, but they had enough. Mandy and Svetlana had taken Yev shopping and let him pick out presents for his family. He picked out floral scented bath salts for Mandy. picture books for to give to Mickey (ultimately a gift to himself since Mickey was meant to read them to him, but whatever), and a new pillow for Ian. When asked why he'd given Ian a pillow he replied that whenever he sees Ian staying over he always shared Mickey's pillow so Yev thought maybe it was because he didn't have one of his own.

 

Mandy found a battered second-hand copy of _the Hobbit_ and gave it to Yev for Mickey to read to him. For Mickey, she had bought a new sweater to replace her brother's brown one which was fraying at the cuffs. She gave Ian a new pair of sneakers since the ones he used for jogging were reaching the end of their days. The boys thanked her for their gifts and Yev demanded that she tell him what the book was about and what was with the lack of pictures. She didn't really need to go into the plot of explain that it was a grown-up chapter took, since all she had to mention was that there was a dragon in the story and he was sold.

 

Ian's gifts were also well-received. Yev loved the turtle and automatically took to cuddling with it. Mandy lunged forward and crushed Ian in a hug before she went about investigating her new make-up. Mickey tore open the box set and read the back of each novel and even gave Ian a chaste kiss before he cracked open the first book.

 

"Not yet," Ian insisted, beaming. "We're gonna watch whatever movie Yevvy picks out."

 

"The one with the doggies!" Yev shouted and Mickey barely restrained himself from groaning. They'd watched that movie every day for the past week. Mickey was definitely reading through the entire movie if Ian would let him.

 

Yev squirmed his way over to the pile of DVDs in front of the TV and picked up the movie he wanted. "The one with the doggies!" he shouted, as if the adults in the room hadn't heard him the first time.

 

"Okay, kiddo," Mandy said, getting up and putting the movie on for him. They settled in on the couch and watched the movie, Ian smacking Mickey every time he tried to stealthily open his book. Yev cried at the sad parts and clapped when the credits rolled and his assembled family humoured him and applauded as well.

 

"We're going to see Aunt Debbie now?" Yev asked as he hugged his dad and Ian goodnight. He'd been allowed to bring his stuffed turtle but his other gifts had to stay at home. He mostly wanted to put the stickers on everything but once Mandy reminded him about the dragon in the story he dropped everything and demanded that Mickey start reading _the Hobbit_ to him at once. _And_ he had to do the voices. (Not for the first time, Mickey considered killing his sister.)

 

"No, daddy and Ian are going to stay here while we go to Aunt Debbie's place. So he'll read to you when you come back, alright buddy?" Mandy told him, picking up his dad once she'd helped him put his boots on.

 

"Okay! Night Ian! Night daddy! See you tomorrow!" Yev squeaked, waving enthusiastically as Mandy led him upstairs. She threw a salacious look over her shoulder at the boys, particularly Ian, before she disappeared from view.

 

Mickey gave Ian a suspicious look and he just shrugged, gathering up the waste wrapping paper littering the living room.


	2. christmas bondage time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gather round, chill'ns. time for some Christmas bondage!

Ian started before the cleaning was done. Mickey bent down to grab a little scrap of wrapping paper from under couch and Ian eyed him from across the room. He exercised incredible restraint until they were about halfway done and Mickey had dropped to his hands and knees to dig out a bow stuck to the floor. Ian crossed the room to where Mickey was and grabbed him by the hips, hauling him out from under the couch on his stomach.

“Fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey groaned when Ian descended on him, kissing his neck and pinning his hips down with his own. He bit down on a spot right under Mickey’s ear and pushed his hips down against his ass. “Oh, it’s like that, huh?”

Ian groaned an affirmation and sat back on his knees, reaching under Mickey and fumbling to get his pants undone. Mickey lifted his hips and wiggled to help Ian get his pants down past his ass.

Ian crawled down Mickey’s body, kneeling between his legs. He leaned down and bit into one pale fleshy arse cheek, the one that wasn’t marred by the scar from when he got shot. Mickey arched under him, pushing back at Ian and getting to his knees to give Ian better access.

Ian hummed in appreciation as he pulled back and admired the mark he’d made with his teeth. Mickey spread his knees a bit, and Ian held him open with his fingers, diving in with his tongue and making Mickey whine. He pulled back and blew cool air at Mickey’s saliva-slick hole and Mickey growled at him. Ian smirked even as he leaned back down and buried his tongue in Mickey’s ass, fingers digging in to Mickey’s skin and holding him open and exposed.

Mickey’s knees slid open wider and he melted under Ian’s tongue and before long Ian pulled back. He yanked at Mickey’s jeans until they were down past his knees and then off, tossed behind the couch. Ian sucked on his first two fingers and slid them into Mickey, stretching him until he was rocking his hips back and growling for more.

“Fuck, Gallagher, get in me,” Mickey whined, grinding back on Ian’s hand.

“Nah,” Ian chuckled. “Think I wanna give you your other present now.”

“Unless it’s your dick I ain’t interested right now,” Mickey insisted.

“You’d think that, but I think you’ll change your mind,” Ian said. He pulled his fingers out of Mickey and slapped his ass. He sat back and got to his feet. “Come on, Mick.”

With no small degree of bitching and moaning, Mickey got to his feet. He stood pantsless in the living room and leveled Ian with a glare. “This better be good, firecrotch.”

“It will be,” Ian promised. Eyes closed. I’ll give you there.”

Mickey eyed Ian suspiciously before he let his eyes flutter closed and Ian took his hands. He led Mickey down the hall to their bedroom, tugged his shirt off, and pushed him down on the bed.

“Eyes closed,” Ian reminded Mickey, watching as Mickey’s eyelids scrunched adorably as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ian reached into the box he’d placed beside the bed and retrieved a set of metal cuffs that left marks on Mickey’s wrist but he loved them. Mickey’s ears twitched when he heard the jangling of the chain.

“Arms up,” Ian said and Mickey did as he was told, shivering when the cuffs locked in place, binding him to the headboard. Next Ian threaded a strap through the headboard and fastened the ends behind Mickey’s knees, lifting his legs up and leaving him perfectly exposed.

They were well beyond bashfulness around one another, but Mickey still flushed down his neck at his vulnerable exposed position. “Can I open my eyes now?” he asked, impatient.

“No. One sec,” Ian stooped down and picked up a silk scarf out of the box beside the bed. He leaned over Mickey and carefully tied the scarf over his eyes. Mickey jumped at the first touch but soon relaxed. The silk was cool against his flushed face.

Then Ian stopped touching him for a moment and Mickey shifted, impatient. Ian enjoyed the gasp Mickey let out when he pressed the bulbous tip of the prostate massager against his rim.

“Fucking shit, _Ian_ ,” Mickey groaned, voice catching when Ian pushed until the tip slipped inside. “The fuck is that?”

“It’s a new toy. Merry Christmas,” Ian murmured, sitting down the bed from Mickey and pressing a kiss to his elevated calf.

“What’s it do?” Mickey asked, less than impressed by the narrow shaft of the toy. “Better be more than this.”

“You’ll see,” Ian promised, probing around with the toy until Mickey cursed and squirmed. With the flick of a switch a vibrator in the tip of the toy started buzzing right against Mickey’s prostate. Mickey arched off the bed and made a loud noise. Ian smirked at Mickey as he was thoroughly overwhelmed by the stimulation. Based on the brokenness of Mickey’s voice, Ian wouldn’t be surprised to find his eyes red from crying after taking off the blindfold later.

“Fuck, fuck, Ian – stop. You need to stop. _Y-yellow_ , please. Fuck,” Mickey babbled and Ian turned the vibrator off, leaning up Mickey’s body and pulled the blindfold up over his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Are you alright?” Ian asked, stroking over Mickey’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah. Just need a second. You’re gonna make me come,,” Mickey admitted sheepishly.

“That’s kind of the goal,” Ian told him. “You can come whenever you want to, as many times as you can.”

“But I don’t want to yet,” Mickey said. He looked up at Ian but he didn’t look upset or in pain so Ian let him be.

“I’m not going to fuck you until you come,” Ian informed him. “So don’t hold back.”

“Well in that case,” Mickey laughed, shifting his hips and taking a few deep breaths. After a moment, he nodded and said. “Green. Lemme have it.”

“Will do,” Ian said, leaning in close to give Mickey a kiss. Mickey made a face when Ian pulled away but Ian just smiled at him and pulled his blindfold back down before he sat back, taking up the handle of the toy again.

Mickey bit his lip and ground his hips down on the toy, and when Ian turned the toy back on he shook. Ian twisted the toy until he found Mickey’s prostate again, then when Mickey squirmed and choked on his own spit he drilled against it.

Mickey didn’t stand a chance. Not against someone who knew him and his body as well as Ian did. He was coming all over his own stomach and chest in seconds, hips jerking and muscles straining.

Ian turned the toy off when Mickey stammered out ‘yellow’ and he carefully pulled it out of his twitching boyfriend. He set it aside, then crawled up to lean on Mickey, holding himself up on the bed to keep from giving Mickey cramps by pushing his legs too far open.

“Good present?” Ian murmured close to Mickey’s ear, kissing at the lobe of his ear.

“Yeah,” Mickey breathed, leaning into the touch straight away. Ian pulled away and Mickey leaned his way again, this time silently asking for a kiss. Ian gave it to him, sucking on his lip and nipping at his tongue.

“Ready for more?” Ian asked, kiss-swollen lips brushing against Mickey’s. Mickey stretched for one more and tugged on Ian’s lip with his teeth. His smirk was devious and if Ian could see his eyes he was sure they’d be full of mischief.

“Give it to me, firecrotch,” he said. Despite himself he shivered with delight when Ian leaned back off him and he heard the crinkling of Ian ripping open a rubber.

Ian stroked himself a couple times to roll the rubber down his cock and lube himself up and then he was kneeling between Mickey’s legs and pressing in.

Mickey let out a long drown out sound and tugged at his leg restraints when Ian slid into him all the way. He struggled a bit more, clearly eager to lock his legs around Ian’s waist and hold him in deep. He swore when Ian pulled back out and tossed him with just the tip, but then the redhead started up a rough brutal pace and his complaints died in his throat.

The position he was tied up in put Ian at a good angle and let him fuck in deep. The best part was how completely helpless Mickey was. He could do literally nothing but lay there and get fucked and the loss of control was thrilling. If you’d told him years ago that he would someday be so trusting of another person that he would submit his body to like this, he would have laughed and called you a fuckin’ moron. If you’d told him it was Ian Gallagher he would have rearranged your face for you. Funny how things change when one accepts that they like a dick in their ass.

“Can you come again?” Ian asked, nuzzling at the side of Mickey’s face and pressing kisses to his jaw and cheek. His hips pumped steadily and Mickey couldn’t focus enough to answer for a moment.

“Yeah,” he panted. He nosed at Ian’s cheek, trying to catch his lips, but Ian kept turning away, waiting for an answer. The handcuffs rattled as he struggled. “I just – c-can you-“

“Yeah,” Ian murmured. He reached down a hand and wrapped it around Mickey’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Mickey came soon after that, gasping in between kisses with Ian. “I got you,” Ian told him, jerking him through his orgasm with one hand and cupping his jaw with the other. “I got you,” he soothed again.

Mickey settled down after a moment and asked, still panting; “What about you?”

“I’m good,” Ian replied, kissing at Mickey’s chin. “I came already, right before you.”

“Oh,” Mickey said softly. “Well, good on you for staying the course, then.”

“No man left behind,” Ian teased, kissing Mickey once more and then sitting back. He untied Mickey’s legs one by one and rubbed them down patiently, working through the pins and needles until they were lying bonelessly on their bed.

Mickey only complained a little when Ian had to pull out of him to lean over and get the key for the handcuffs off the bedside table. He relaxed and relished in the attention when Ian uncuffed his hands and then massaged his arms. Ian went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and he came back with a warm cloth. He wiped down Mickey’s chest and stomach and wiped gently at his hole. Once Ian was done Mickey was warm and satisfied and so close to dozing off.

“Merry Christmas,” Ian said as he came back from putting the cloth in the laundry. He cuddled in close to Mickey’s side and leaned his head on Mickey’s chest. Mickey put an arm around Ian’s shoulders and held Ian’s hand with his other hand.

“Yeah, merry fucking Christmas,” Mickey rumbled. He yawned, blinking his droopy eyes at him. “So, nap and then it’ll be your turn with that vibrator thing?”

“Yes sir,” Ian said, grinning cheekily and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays shameless fandom :)


End file.
